5D's Love
by NinaHawthorne101
Summary: "Wait! Lenia, what are you trying to say?" I asked. "I'm trying to say that I'm in love with you and you are with my best friend!" She screamed at me. My mouth hung open in shock. "What?" I asked. What will happen to Yusei and Lenia? LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy this is my first Yugioh 5D's fanfict**

Chapter 1

{Lenia's POV}

I quietly snuck through the hallways of the Institute. I smiled and ran through the guard infested hallway at a fast speed. I looked at the door in front of me. It was as tall as the wall with a padlock and a series of tech locks. This was going to be a breeze. I jammed everything and walked in as the door slide opened. The door closed behind me and I walked to the center of the room. There of a pedestal was the beautifully carved statue of the Stardust Dragon. I reached for the statue but an arm grabbed mine and pinned me to the ground. "What the hell!" I yelled. "Well you are under arrest." a voice said. My eyes widened and I was picked up and I turned to see the newest detective, Yusei Fudo. "Well well well if it isn't Mr. Fudo." I said with a hiss. Yusei smiled. "Yeah my dad helped me get on the force along with my friends Jack, Crow and Kalin." He said. Thats right Hakase Fudo and Hikari Fudo were the heads of the Police Department and Yusei's parents.

I glared and him and thrusted my head back. He gasped and let go of my arms I dropped down and tripped Yusei. I got up and ran to the door and tried to open the door. "Dont even try cutie, the doors locked." Yusei groaned rom the floor. I saw a grate on the opposite side of the vault. I ran over grabbed the statue and ran for the grate. "Wait! Get back here!" Yusei yelled. I ducked into the grate and shimmied down the grate. I made it outside and ran for the street. I felt an arm wrap around my waist and I looked over my shoulder to see Yusei standing there his nose bruised and bloody. I gulped and looked down. I felt the cuffs being put on my wrists and I was pushed into a police car. I looked down and watched as Yusei drove to the station.

We pulled up to the station and I was roughly pulled from the car. "Lets go." Yusei said. "I'm sorry." I blurted out. "What?" Yusei asked he stopped and turned me to look at him. "I'm sorry I broke your nose I was just trying to get away not hurt anyone." I said. Yusei smiled and nodded. "I accept your apology. I'll talk to my parents to let them know not to give you a bad punishment." Yusei said. He gently pulled me into the station and he sat me down and looked at a blond guy. "Jack watch her while I talk to my parents." Yusei said. Jak nodded and walked over to me. "You did that to Yusei?" He asked. I blushed and nodded. "Nice I have never seen a girl fight back against Yusei." Jack said. Yusei came out and looked at me. "Come on in." He said. I got up and saw the entrance to the station. I looked at Yusei and made a break for it. I snatched keys and ran out. I uncuffed the cuffs and ran twoards my home.

I pushed into my home and saw my dad on the couch passed out. I sighed and walked over to him. I sat next to him and gently shook him. "Daddy wake up." I said. My dad started to wake up and his eyes opened. "Hi pumpkin. How are you?" He asked. I smiled and moved my dad's hair out of his face. "I'm fine just tired." I said. My dad's eyes saw the bruise markings on my wrists. "What happened?" He asked. "I got arrested." I said. "And you broke out?" He asked. I nodded and smiled sheepishly. "Lenia you need to be careful. Sweetie you have to go back to the station." He said. "Dad, they have a new detective." I said. "And he's attractive, isnt he?" Dad asked. I blushed and nodded. "Really hot but thats beside the point. He's the Cheif's son." I said. "Oh he is the Cheif's son." Dad said. I blushed.

The Next Day {Yusei's POV}

I cant beleive she left. I looked at the clock and sighed I've been awake for an hour and I have to get ready for school. I got up and walked over to my shower. I turned it on and took my clothes off. I stepped under the water and let it run over m skin. My thoughts drifted back to the thief girl. She was so pretty, with her light brown hair her soft green eyes and her curvy body, oh great I'm starting to get hard. I looked down to see my cock has in fact gotten hard. I grabbed it and started to pump. I moaned and started to pump faster. Finally I came and it washed down the drain. I cant let her get to me. This is my last year in school and I have a job working for my parents.

I have it all. I turned off the water and dried off and got dressed in my signiture dark blue jeans with my knee high brown boots my black sleevless shirt with the red dragon design and my blue jaket. (A/N: He is baisically wearing his usual outfit minus the knee pads and elbow pads) I put my belt on and grabbed my bag and my keys and walked out side to my bike. I got on it and pulled my phone out. I texted the guys and put my helmet on and left my house and drove to school.

I got to school in five minutes and parked my bike. I saw a small girl with similar characteristics to the theif girl but I also saw bruises on her wrists. They looked like they were from handcuffs. I gasped. "What is it Yus?" Crow asked. "The theif girl goes here." I said. "What?" Jack asked. I pointed to the girl and they gasped as well, well except for Kalin. "Your saying that Lenia Goodwin is this theif girl?" Kalin asked. "Look at her wrists." I said. He saw her wrists. "It is her." He said. I took a good look at her. She had on a knee length white sun dress, a pair of white flats, and a blue jean jacket. Her light brown hair was pulled up into a messy bun and she had light makeup on. All in all she looked beautiful.

I walked over to her and lightly touched her shoukder. She turned to face me. When she saw me her green eyes widened in fear. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "I go to school here." I said. She blushed and looked down. 'I'm sorry I left it's just I have my dad to look out for. I cant leave him." She said kind of rushed. I was taken aback and looked at her. "What happened tp your mom?" I asked. "She died when I was three." SHe said. "I'm sorry...I have a proposition for you." I said. She looked up. "What is it?" She asked looking hopefully. "Go on a date with me and I'll talk my father into dropping the charges." I said. She blushed. "Ok I'll go on the date with you." she said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy this is my first Yugioh 5D's fanfict**

Chapter 2

Later that Night {Yusei's POV}

Once I got home from school I went straight to my closet. Istarted looking through all of my clothes. Suddenly I heard my door open. I turned to see my dad standing there. "Hey dad." I said. I turned back to my clothes. "Got a date tonight?" My dad asked. I smiled and nodded. "Yeah with...the theif girl." I said. I turned to dad. "And you want me to drop the charges?" He asked. "Yeah she told me somewhat why she steals." I said. "And why is that?" Dad asked. "Her mom died when she was younger and her dad kinda stopped supporting her due to her mothers death so she stole things and sold them to get money for her and her father." I said. "Ok tell her the charges are dropped and I want to meet her." Dad said. I smiled and nodded. "There is one problem." I said. "What?" Dad asked. "I dont have a single clue what to wear." I said.

My dad got up and looked ay my clothes. He grabbed a dark blue button up that complements my eyes and a pari of black kakhi pants and black dress shoes. "There you go." He said. I smiled and thanked my dad. I heard my phone vibrate and walked over to it. It was a Text from Lenia. "_Here is my address. 565 Angels rd._" It said. I smiled and walked over to the shower. I stepped it and started to wash my hair and body. I got out and put a towle around my waist. I looked in the mirror and smiled.

Mean while {Lenia's POV}

I smiled and looked at the outfit that Akiza picked out. It was a cute little light blue dress that goes to my knees and a pair of silver heels. "Ok Lenia go take your shower and I will do your hair when your done." Akiza said. I rolled my eyes but removed my clothing and stepped into the warm sbhower. I inhaled and started to wash my body and hair. I looked at the bruises on my wrists and sighed. "How an I going to cover you up." I said to myself. I turned off the water and stepped out and grabbed my towle and wrapped it around my body. I grabbed the twrily turbine, a gift from my cousin Misty, and wrapped up my hair in it to help it dry. I stepped out of my bathroom and saw Akiza and Carly talking. "So, Kiza do you think I should ask Jack to the dance?" Carly asked. "Its sappoused to be guys asking the girl, Carly." I said. She nodded.

"Ok lets get you all dolled up for your date." Akiza said grabbing my wrist. I winced and Carly noticed. "Akiza you grabbed her wrist right where the bruise is." She said. "Oh I'm sorry Lenia." Akiza apologised. I smiled and sat down and Akiza started with my hair. After about an hour my hair was straight and stlyed over my shoulder and I had light makeup on. I turned and put on my bra and panties. I slipped into the dress and slipped my heels on. I looked at the mirror and saw myself. I took a deep breath and smiled. "You look beautiful Lenia." My dad said. I turned to face my father to see him smiling. I havent seen him smile since mom died. "Thank you daddy." I said. My dad pulled me into a hug then the doorbell rang. "He's here." My dad said. I nodded and we walked down stairs. My dad opened the door and a very hadsome loking Yusei stepped in. "Hello Mr. Fudo," My dad said. "Hello Mr. Goodwin." Yusei said. His eyes landed on me and they widened slightly.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Yusei said. I blushed and smiled. "You dont look to bad yourself." I said. Yusei smiled and held his arm out to me. I giggled and grabbed his arm. "I'll be back later." I said to dad. He smiled and kissed my forehead. Yusei lead me out to see a nice black Lamborguni. "Wow nice car." I said. He smiled and opened the passanger side door for me. I smiled and slide into the car. He closed the door and walked over to the drivers side. He got in the car and started the car. I smiled as he drove us to the most expencive resturant in town. "Wait we are going to the most Expencive resturant in town?" I asked. Yusei smiled. "My trreat." He said as he parked the car. He got out and walked over to my door. "Milady." He said with a funny accent. I gliggled and took his hand. "You really look beautiful." He said. I blush and smile. The waitress walked us to our table and was flirting with Yusei. I grabbed his hand and she saw and glared at me.

We sat down and Yusei smiled at me. "So, I talked to my dad." He said. "Really? What did he say?" I asked. Yusei smiled and looked into my eyes. I blushed. "He said that you are free off charge." Yusei said. I smiled and jumped up and hugged him. "Whoa." He said. I hugged him tight then I moved away from him with a small blush on my cheeks. "You look cute when you blush." Yusei said. I smiled and my blush deepened. "Thanks." I said. He smiled and leaned closer to the table and he slipped his hand in mine. I blushed and tightened my grip on his hand. I smiled and looked into those beautiful colbalt blue eyes. I instictavly started to lean forward and he did the same. Just as our lips were about to touch I saw one of his ex's, Angela Rains, staring. "Yusei Fudo, I was hoping I would see you again." She said in her usual slutry voice. I sat back down and rolled my eyes. "Who is this?" Angela asked.

"My date. Angela this is Lenia Goodwin." Yusei said. "What your date? Are you kidding me?" She said. I looked up to see her glaring at me. I looked back down. "No I'm not ok I asked her out and she said yes and I am going old fashioned with this. I asked her on a date first and then maybe another. Ok dont make this hard for me." Yusei said. I stood up and grabbed my stuff. "Wait Lenia, where are you going?" Yusei asked. "I think you guys need some alone time." I said as I grabbed my shall and turned to leave. Then I felt a hand on my wrist. It was a light touch and I turned to see Yusei. "Please dont leave." He said. I looked at Angela and back at him. "Ok." I said. Yusei smiled and gently pulled me to him. My hand instantly latched to his side and I looked back at Angela, and saw that she was glaring at me. I burried my face into Yusei's neck. "Angela leave please you are making my date nervous." Yusei said. I blushed and hugged him tighter. "Fine, have him slut." Angela said. She then turned and stalked off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy this is my first Yugioh 5D's fanfict**

Chapter 3

{Yusei's POV}

Angela walked off and I turned to Lenia. "You ok?" I asked. She nodded and we sat back down. "So Yusei, what do you like to do in your spare time?" Lenia asked. "Well I like to work on cars and motorcycles, I do that with my dad." I said. Leina's eyes light up when I said that. "I love to work on cars. But after my mom died my dad doent do much with me." She said looking down. "How did your mom die?" I asked. "She was raped and murdered." Lenia said. "Wow, did they catch her murderer?" I asked. "Ask your dad. My dad told me he was on the case." Lenia said. "What was your mothers name?" I asked. Lenia smiled. "Kriston Marie Goodwin, before she married my dad it was Mouto." Lenia said. "Was she related to Yami or Yugi?" I asked. "She was Yami's only child." Lenia said smiling. "Wow so the great Yami, the King of Games is your grandfather." I said. "Yeah, Yugi, his brother still comes around. I saw his three months ago." Lenia said. "Sweet." I said.

Lenia smiled and looked down at her phone. "What is it?" I asked. "Todays my mom's birthday." She said as a tear slipped down her cheek. I whipped it away with my thumb and strated to lean in. She started to lean in too. Suddenly her phone rang and we jerked apart. "Ahem, I should um go take this call." She said while blushing. I nodded and watched as she got up and walked out of the resturant. Was I seriously about to kiss her? Yes I was. She's beautiful and lovly and is fun to be around. I really wish her phone didnt ring.

(Lenia's POV)

"Hello?" I asked answering my phone. "We have your father." The voice spoke. My eyes widened. "Who are you?" I asked. "No need for names. Ypu want your father back come to the wearhouse on Kings street alone. Dont bring the Sheriffs son. We want you alone." The voice said then it hung up. I closed my phone and walked back to Yusei. "Hey who was it." yusei asked. "I have to go can you drop me off at my house?" I asked. "Yeah sure." he said getting up. He paid for the meal and we walked to his car. "Where do you need to go?" He asked. "The wearhouse on Kings street." I said. He nodded and drove to the wearhouse. I got out of the car. "Go, I'll be fine." I said. Yusei nodded and drove off. I turned and walked in. "hello Lenia." a voice said. "Who are you?" I asked. one man came out and I gasped. it was Devack, he was my fathers old boss. He fired my dad because my dad wouldnt stop sulking about my moms death. "What do you want?" I asked. "I want you." He said. "Me? Fine let my father go and you can have me." I said.

"Lenia, dont please." My dad said. I looked down. "Its a deal." Devack said. I grabbed my phone and texted Yusei. 'Come get my dad, i have something to do.' I sent the message and looked at my dad. I walked over to him and helped him up. "Im going to take my dad to my friend. Ill be right back." I said. I took my dad outside and saw Yusei. "What happened?" Yusei asled when he saw my dad. 'nothing take him home or to the hospital." I said. "Wait are you not coming with?" Yusei asked. "No i have something to do." I said. I loooked at Yusei and kissed his cheek after he helped my dad into his car. "Thank you." I said.

I turned and ran back inside. Devack smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. I refrained from jerking away. "lets go home." Devack said. I looked around and he pushed me into his car and drove to his house. He was smirking the entire time. This felt wrong he was planning something and i hate this. He pulled up infront of his building and frocibly grabbed me annd threw me over his shoulder. 'Put me down!" I yelled. He threw me on a bed and used his superior weight to pin me down to the bed. "No, No, NO!" I yelled as he started to pull up my dress.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy this is my first Yugioh 5D's fanfict**

Chapter 4

(Lenia's POV)

i woke up feeling sore and i was completly naked. The memories of the night before came rushing back to me and i curled into a ball and started crying. "Lenia, whats wrong baby?" Devack asked. I looked up to see him smirking at me. I shrank back and looked up to see him walking over to me. "I have to go i will be back later. I love you sweetie." Devack said. he left and i grabbed my phone and dialed Yusei's number. "Lenia? where are you?" He asked as soon as he answered the phone. "I dont know Yusei, but i was raped last night." I said. "What? Lenia where are you can you tell me anything about the place your at?" Yusei asked. "Ask my dad about his old boss Devack, my dad should know where he lives." I said. "Ok ill come find you." Yusei said. "Ok, please hurry Yusei." I said. I hung up and pulled on my clothes. I went to the kitchen and saw food. My stomach growled and i blushed. I started to eat and I felt my phone buzz. "Yusei?" I asked. Im outside with your dad come on." Yusei said. I hung up and ran out to see Yusei. I ran out into his arms but before he could enclose his arms around me i was pulled back and into Devack's chest. "Who are you and wat are you doing with my girlfriend?" Devack asked.

"She isnt your girlfriend you sick basterd." Yusei growled. "Oh really? we had sex last night." Devack boasted. "YOU FUCKING RAPED AN INNOCENT GIRL!" Yusei screamed. Everyone in the street stopped and two men pulled me from Devack and grabbed ahold of him. I ran to Yusei and burried my face into his neck. "Are you alright Lenia?" Yusei asked. I shook my head and clutched onto him. Yusei lifted me up and sat me in the front seat of his car. He drove to the hospital and he carried me inside. "Dad, i found her. We need to have her checked on, she was raped." Yusei said. Mr. Fudo looked at me and saw that i wouldnt let go of Yusei. "Dr. Kaiba." Mr. Fudo said. I looked up to see my great aunt Serenity. "Lenia?" She asked. "Aunt Serenity, wheres Uncle Seto?" I asked. "He's coming." My aunt said.

"We are going to do a rape kit." My aunt said.I nodded and Yusei went to let go of me so I could follow my aunt when my uncle seto ran in. "Lenia, oh sweetie, are you alright is this the guy that raped you?" Uncle set asked me gesturing to Yusei. "No he saved me." I said. Seto looked at Yusei. "Thank you for saving my Neice, shes my sister and my brother in laws granddaughter. and before they died i promised them i would take care of her." seto said. I blushed and hugged Yusei. Yusei wrapped his arms around me and I smiled. "Is there something going on between you two?" Mr. Fudo asked. I jumped and pulled away from Yusei and blushed.

(Yusei's POV)

I looked at Lenia and smiled. She blushed and shrank back a little. My smile faltered as I rembemer what happened to the other rape victims Ive had to deal with. "Excuse me Dr. Kaiba, may I ask Lenia something?" I asked Dr. Kaiba. She nodded and Lenia came over to me. "Are you sure your gonna be ok?" I asked Lenia. She looked around and pulled me into an empty room. "Yusei, I cant go through with being here." Lenia said. "Why not?" I asked. "He raped me, no condom, I'm afraid I might get pregnant." Lenia said. I sighed and pulled her to me. "I promise you that if you get pregnant I will be there for you and the baby." I said. Lenia looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and she leaned up on her tip toes and kissed me. I kissed back and I broke the kiss and lead her to her aunt. "Here, please continue." I said. Lenia looked at me and I nodded.

"Ill be right here afterwards and Ill take you home after this." I said. Lenia nodded and Dr. Kaiba took her into the examination room. Dr. Kaiba's husband looked at me. "You seem very worried for my great neice." He siaid. I blushed and then my friends Kalin, Crow and Jack came in with my mom. "Yusei is she ok?" My mom asked. 'She's having some tests done then we will know." Mr. Kaiba said. "Who are you?" My mom asked. "I am Leina's great uncle I'm her mothers godfather and uncle." Mr. Kaiba said. My mom nodded and I sat down. "Son dont worry she will be fine." My dad said. I looked up and Lenia's dad Rex ran in. "Hakase where is my little girl." he said. "She's being tested. Devak raped her." My father said. Rex looked at me then his brother I think ran in. "Rex, where is Devak so I can kill him." He said. "Roman dont worry, the Fudo's have it." Leina's father said.


End file.
